Warrior
by bibliophilem
Summary: It's the summer between high school and college, but for some reason everyone is coming back to Beacon Hills. Everyone. Jackson, Derek, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan. And this girl that no one really noticed before suddenly stands out, causing trouble in paradise.
1. Wolf

_**The backstory will appear bit by bit through this thing. Enjoy!**_

"Do you need help with that?" a voice asked as Vicky dropped down to the floor and started to gather her stuff from the ground. She was so clumsy. She didn't even look up; she just kept on gathering all her small artifacts. A couple of bracelets, some nail polish, a small plastic Buddha, she didn't even know why she had it in her bag.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm so clumsy I should learn to watch where I'm going" she replied as she put the last couple of items in her bag and sighed, before she stood up and looked right into the eyes of this tall, dark stranger. His brown eyes were almost glowing, and a quirky smile appeared on his face.

"I do it all the time, I mean, drop things, it's like an obsession" he said and chuckled uncontrollably. Cute she thought. Scott didn't even know why he was so stunned, she didn't look like Kira at all, but the way her eyes looked at him made him shiver.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyways" she replied and smiled, turning to walk out the exit. Stiles walked over to Scott and watched as Vicky walked down the hall.

"Who is that?" Stiles asked, his eyes following her dancing hair falling over her back. Her head turned halfway, and he saw a hint of her profile, making him long to see more.

"Isn't that the girl that was in that accident?" Scott replied, also mesmerized by her looks.

"Yeah I think so, didn't her parents die?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah" Scott answered. He felt bad for her. But then he caught her scent. "She smells incredible" he added.

"I bet she does" Stiles replied, wiping away some drool.

Vicky walked out of the school, her finals were done, she was free. Free to do anything really, but she hadn't made any plans. She hadn't applied for college, she didn't have a job, she was completely broke, but what the hell, she could make it for another month. Anything could happen in a month, right? She could try and apply for some jobs, maybe even take some private classes to get some extra credit. She could do anything.

She walked by the diner on her way home and bought a hamburger with fries to take home, and walked the lonely road to the too big apartment she'd gotten from her parents when she turned sixteen. It was a way of "making her independent". It was bullshit though; they paid everything. That was until three months ago. She lost her parents to a car accident, she was in the back seat playing on her phone when this car came into the wrong lane and drove right into them. They said that her parents died momentarily, but she could still hear her mother's screams.

 _Party, u in? – Lydia_

She thought about it for a second, party meant shopping, and the buying of clothes. Could she even afford that? Vicky opened her wallet and looked at the last fifty bucks she had for the rest of the month. She turned eighteen in a month, which meant that she got the money after her parents.

 _Sure why not – Vicky_

It didn't take long before Lydia replied, she was picking up Vicky at eight, which, in Vicky's favor didn't mean shopping. She sighed in relief and opened the door to her apartment. It was a part of some old buildings at the outer side of town. It was in an industrial area, pretty cheap – and only a few other renters in her building, which meant that she could play loud music as much as she wanted. She put on her favorite spotify playlist, which consisted of mostly indie and alternative music, and started eating her hamburger. It tasted awesome. Most people were cheering over summer break, or even finishing high school, but for Vicky it just kind of reminded her of the fact that she would be totally alone receiving her diploma, and totally alone after the summer.

After finishing up her delicious hamburger she walked over to her closet, which was mostly all over the floor in piles on piles of clothes. She turned up the music a little bit and started looking for tonight's outfit. Lydia was going to hate whatever she put on, so she'd really just stopped caring about what she seemed fit. After a couple of minutes searching through the few clothes that still was in her closet, she suddenly heard some larger knocking on her door. She walked over to the door, but the knocking just kept on going harder and harder. In the fear of the door breaking she yelled "Coming!", but the knocking just continued. Reaching the door she pulled it open and looked right on a guy she hadn't seen before. Green eyes, black hair, muscles from another planet and a scruffy face.

"What can I do you for?" she asked, standing in the doorway in a pair of shorts and her bra. The guy looked at her for a second before he exhaled loudly. He looked pissed. Derek couldn't believe that he was now living in a damn apartment complex. He'd been living completely alone in this building for years, and now this spoiled brat was all up in his business playing loud music.

"Why the hell do you play the music so loud?" he asked, his nostrils moving like a bull seeing the color red for the first time.

"Well, I'm preparing for a party" she replied, the guy didn't answer he just looked at her. She took it as a sign to elaborate. "I always play music this loud, who are you anyways? Haven't seen you here before" she added, looking at the guy with her arms crossed over her chest. She was beautiful. Derek had to admit that. He could even see that she had more muscles than most girls he'd seen these days. More defined muscles than Braeden had when they were dating.

"I've lived here for years, but I haven't been in town for a while" he replied, his muscles had been tense, but now he was easing up. "Can you turn it down please?" he asked, more politely than the first time. He peaked into the apartment and saw that it was a complete mess. The music she was playing was kind of nice, but disturbing at the same time.

"I'll think about it" Vicky replied giving him a half-smile. Something about her smell though, it was off. He'd smelled it before. Was that…? Weed?

"You don't want to come on my bad side" he said with a slightly treating tone. Vicky chuckled and knocked him on his biceps, trying to play it cool, but the guy didn't really take it too well.

"Sure thing werewolf" Vicky replied as she closed the door and went inside again. Yeah, she knew about the whole werewolf, chimera, Kanima, banshee ordeal. First of all, Lydia talked a lot in her sleep, and second of all, she'd seen a couple of things that she probably shouldn't have.

Derek stood outside her door for a while, just looking at the door wondering. What had given him away? How did she know? Was she one too? The weed could have easily tampered with her smell. Nothing could beat weed when it came to scents. It killed everything but itself.

Vicky picked out a t-shirt looking dress, and a pair of black vans. She could pull off that beach-look on her hair, so she went for that. The clock was almost eight, so she turned up the music even louder and felt herself losing it to the music, dancing like a crazy while sipping to a bottle of jack daniels. If she was celebrating, she was doing it her way.

But then there was this knocking sound again, and when she opened the door she found the same guy standing outside almost tripping over the music. She smiled to him and offered the bottle to the guy. After looking at the bottle for a couple of seconds, he took it and drank almost half of it up. Vicky laughed and snatched the bottle from his hands and kept on dancing in her living room.

Derek couldn't understand what this whole ordeal was; was she a werewolf? Or just a simple know-it-all? He needed to know what gave him away. He took the remote and turned down the surround-system and looked at her with all his seriousness.

"How did you know?" he asked, referring to the fact that she called him a werewolf ten minutes ago.

"Your eyes, they give you away" she replied while still dancing to the music. He searched the room for something that could reflect his eyes, were they glowing? "If you were wondering, they're not glowing" she added and chuckled as she collapsed into the couch, almost spilling the bottle.

"Then how?" he asked, now more irritated than amused by her games.

"I can see what's behind those beautiful green eyes wolf" she replied and smiled crookedly.


	2. Party

Derek stared at her for a while processing what she'd just spilled. Did she really mean that she could see the things that made him a werewolf? What was she? He really didn't need another Lydia in his life.

Vicky smiled to him for a second before she looked to the window, watching a pair of tail-lights glimmering in the window.

"Looks like my ride's here" she said, breaking the silence. "Can you close the door when you leave?" she asked as she walked towards the door. Derek watched as she turned halfway to the door smiling and then waving to him. Everything about this girl was sexy, even the way she waved, how was that even possible? He shook his head, thinking for a second that it would lead to his thoughts disappearing.

"Hey! Wait!" he called after her, running out in the hallway, reaching her in the steps. "Why do you see it? What are you?" he asked, but she didn't reply. He took a tight grip on her shoulders and slammed her into the wall, growling at her, his teeth and eyes showing. She smiled and leaned closer to his face. She was inches away from his face, her breath smelling like mint and Jack Daniels.

"Figure it out" she replied and pulled away from his grip, walking down the rest of the stairs and out of the building. For a second she'd felt her heart in her throat, it wasn't often something scared her, but those cold, blue eyes reminded her of how he would have gotten them. Killing an innocent.

She walked up the car where Lydia was sitting, her make up perfect as always, and her head moving to the music she was playing. Vicky opened the door, and got in the car before she slammed the door shut and looked at Lydia with a grin on her face.

"I'm ready!" Vicky called enthusiastically.

"Good, because I'm longing for a drop of alcohol right now" Lydia said, which, in Vicky's case meant that the whole drive was going to be all about some guy. Probably Aiden. Vicky hadn't seen him for a while now, he came to Beacon Hills visiting Lydia often, but lately he hadn't been around.

"What's going on Lydia?" Vicky asked in a questionable tone. All though she didn't want to seem bored by the fact that there was always some kind of boy problem with Lydia, she tried not to stick her nose in it.

"It's so weird Vick, everyone's back, _everyone_ , and I can't help but feel overwhelmed by the fact that something's going to happen" Lydia replied, her voice almost cracking under what seemed like fear.

"What do you mean about everyone?" Vicky asked, now worried about Lydia's well being. She didn't seem good at all. She was shaking.

"Everyone is here, even Jackson, and it's scaring me" Lydia said, she was clearly stressing.

"It's okay, I mean, it's Jackson alright? He's one of the good guys now" Vicky replied, giving Lydia a full-hearted smile.

"You don't get it Vicky! First, there was Jackson, the Kanima, then there was Derek's whole pack, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Aiden and Ethan and the whole alpha pack, Kira being a Kitsune, Stiles and the Nogitsune, Parrish being a hellhound, Theo and the chimera's, I don't know what's coming next Vicky, I don't know, and it's freaking me out, the whole banshee radio has been silent ever since the dread doctors disappeared!" Vicky looked at Lydia, and she felt worried. Lydia was right. What if this meant that there was something coming, that everyone was gathering for the big finale.

"I know, but all of that was before the dread doctors, everyone's good now, friends even, doesn't that count for something?" Vicky asked, trying to calm Lydia down. She could see the fear all over Lydia; it was like Vicky could even smell it. She didn't know them like Lydia did, but for a while now she'd stayed in the background. Lydia had told her everything, in explicit details and she felt like she knew them, but only by name and not their faces.

"You're probably right…" Lydia replied, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Lydia… let's just go to the party, we'll get drunk and we'll flirt and dance and just have a really good time" Vicky said as she took Lydia's hand in hers. She wasn't really good at these heart-to-heart things, and especially not intimate contact like this. But she had to be normal, stay normal for everyone to see.

"Yeah, we'll just have fun tonight" Lydia said, her voice starting to go back to normal. She withdrew her hand from Vicky and wiped away the tears and took up a mirror from her purse and touched up her make up before she took a deep breath and backed away from Vicky's apartment building and started the drive to the party.

To Lydia's surprise it wasn't far from where Vicky lived, and she figured that she probably could have left her car at Vicky's. The GPS stopped them outside this large industrial building, about a five minute drive from Vicky. The music was loud and they could see different color lights inside the building, people were outside, someone was even throwing up at the corner.

"It's only eight" Lydia pointed out as she saw the girl on the corner.

"Someone just can't keep their liquor down" Vicky commented as they got out of the car. It was kind of strange. Vicky had never really met any of Lydia's friends, she was supposed to on Lydia's birthday last year, but Vicky never made it. So, now she was going into this large building, where probably most of Lydia's friends were. And by the topics of Lydia's stories, they were nothing but normal.

Kira and Scott moved from the entry to the bar where they snatched a bottle of something, they didn't really see what it was before they took it. Something that Isaac was clearly upset about. He looked at the bottle and sighed, looking at his two friends with an annoyed look.

"This is pure vodka, you seriously think we're just going to drink this right from the bottle?" Isaac asked Scott, but Scott gave him this sorry look and shook his head.

"Vodka, I'll take that" Malia said and snatched the bottle from Isaac. She opened it up and smelled it, grimacing when she realized what it actually smelled like. "Gross" she admitted and passed the bottle to Liam, whom, gladly took it.

"No, no, no" Stiles said and took the bottle from Liam, shaking his head. "He's like twelve" Stiles added when all of his friends looked at him weirdly. An answer they all accepted except from Liam.

"I'm seventeen" Liam pointed out annoyed at Stiles.

Completely ignoring Liam, Stiles asked if anyone seen Lydia, but no one answered. He looked out into the crowd of people dancing and talking, but he couldn't really see the redhead anywhere. She always made an entrance that was for sure.

"She said to meet her here at eight; it's 8.10" Kira pointed out. The doors opened, and in came Lydia with Vicky right next to her. Vicky was still carrying her bottle of Jack Daniels, the bottle nearly empty.

"Hey, that's her" Scott said and pointed at Vicky while bumping into Stiles shoulder. Stiles looked at her for a second, her hair was long reaching her to her hips. It was this light brown with some waves in it. Her skin was tanned, and it looked like she'd been living on the beach for a couple of months. But that wasn't what Stiles really paid attention to. The thing that made him keep on staring at her was her big blue eyes. And when they looked his way, he noticed her smile. He and Malia had been over for a little while now, but it was still awkward with them, so he tried to keep his staring to a minimal, even though it was absolutely impossible.

"Missed me?" Lydia said as the girls joined the group. She looked at all of them, even Aiden and Ethan was there with Danny standing partly outside the group. No one replied, they all just smiled, looking at Vicky whom was standing behind Lydia, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"You all know Vicky" Lydia said and gestured towards her friend in the back. Vicky was standing there, looking out on the crowd.

"No, not really" Stiles replied, but before he got the chance to introduce himself, Vicky was already on her way through the crowd.

"Oh, I thought I'd introduced her to you guys before" Lydia replied with a thoughtful look on her face. "I thought Derek was coming too" she added, searching the familiar faces for him, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Yeah, he's coming, with a date" Isaac said and chuckled.

"A date?" Stiles asked laughing, he never thought that Derek would ever go to a date, that wasn't like him at all. But on the other side, Stiles also thought that Derek couldn't have a living, breathing girlfriend and a love life at all.

"Yeah, Peter" Isaac added and rolled his eyes. AHA! Stiles thought, not a girl-date.

After a while they all split up, some of them were dancing, while some of them were just sitting by a table talking about their new lives. It was like having a reunion. Derek and Peter came after a while, joining Scott, Stiles and Isaac by the table, while Lydia, Kira, Malia and Vicky was out on the dance floor.

"Who is she anyways?" Derek asked, looking at Scott. He was surprised that she was with his friends, and it felt weird that he hadn't heard about her before, when she clearly knew everything about them.

"I don't know, someone Lydia brought" Scott replied, his eyes never leaving Kira.

"Something's up about her" Derek pointed out, his eyes never leaving Vicky. It was strange how someone so mesmerizing could feel so wrong. Just the way her tattoo's on her left arm were climbing up from her wrist to underneath the sleeve of her dress, it made him crazy. But her smell, and the way she'd been talking to him earlier made him uneasy.

"Yeah, she's hot" Isaac pointed out. She was no Allison, but he'd had girls after her wherever he'd travelled. The first year he'd tried to find that perfect rebound, but no one could be the match of Allison. Then, it was all about getting that edge off. Peter just sat there looking at the younger boys, not really understanding what the point of him being at a high school party was. He was bored, but at the same time amused by listening to their naïve thoughts.

"No, earlier, she knew I was a werewolf, I've never seen her before" Derek said, making everyone around the table look at him with widened eyes.

"Elaborate" Peter said, now strictly amused.

"She was playing loud music so I was just telling her to turn it down. And there she was in her bra in front of me, and she called me a werewolf. And then, I left, thinking that it was just a coincidence. But then I walked up there again, and then she said that she could see beneath my eyes" Derek explained, his eyes never leaving Vicky on the dance floor. She was moving from the girls and to the bar where she got herself something to drink.

"You saw her in her bra?" Liam asked as he moved towards the table with a chair.

"How did she know?" Scott asked, his eyes moving from Derek to the mysterious girl.

"I have no idea" Derek replied. He watched Vicky as she downed the drink and moved from the bar to the other side of the room where she walked out a door.


	3. Tension

Lydia walked to the table after a little while, clearly a little drunk she stumbled and fell onto Peter's lap and smiled before she grinned her nose and got up on her feet again. Leaning against the chair she looked at the group, wondering why they all turned silent the moment she walked up to the table.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked, she started to search the crowd for whatever Derek was looking at. Whenever he got that look, there was something wrong.

"Who is that Vicky person anyways?" Isaac asked. Lydia shoved Liam off his chair and practically fell down on it and crossed her legs as gracefully as she could.

"Vicky Ruelle, well Victoria to be exact, went to our school, she didn't really attend many of our classes. Her parents died like three months ago in a car accident, left her a huge amount of money" Lydia explained. She could see that they wanted more. "And she knows about everything, I mean, everything" she added. Not long after, Derek still looking at the door Vicky went through, he could see Vicky exiting. She was clearly drunk, not really aware of where she was.

"I think someone should take her home" Derek said and nodded to where Vicky was stumbling around, leaning against the wall for support.

"Someone need to take me home" Lydia pointed out. She was bumped, she hadn't seen Jackson all night, and Aiden had been totally distant. He hadn't even said hi when she came.

"I can drive you home" Stiles said as he got up from his chair.

"Shotgun" Scott said, as he also straightened up.

"What about her?" Derek asked and gestured towards Vicky.

"You take her, you live in the same apartment building" Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Derek sighed, shook his head and got up from his seat. He walked over the floor, through the crowd and to Vicky, to her surprise at first thought that he was two-headed.

"Are you my knight in a not so shiny armor?" she asked, looking up at Derek whom was trying to get a good grip on her. He gave up, she couldn't even stand on her own two feet, so he took her behind her knees and on her back and lifted her up in his arms. "Wooooh" she called as he lifted her, but after a second she started laughing. "I knew you were" she said and chuckled as Derek carried her out of the party and out of the building. The fresh air made her gasp, it was crispy outside, and her dress was too loose to really cover her from the cold. But against Derek's chest, she instantly felt warmer. It was like having a live hot water bottle embracing her.

"You're light" he said as they were walking, making her chuckle a little more.

"I shouldn't be, I'm like 88 pounds of muscle" she replied, making him smile. "plus an addition of like twenty pounds of bones and blood. I wonder how much all of my blood is in weight. We should google it" she added while Derek carried her the last bit to the apartment building. He hated his life at this point, his friends were all going home with their girlfriends, while Derek was carrying this super cute girl home, and she would be too drunk to even remember him in the morning.

"You feel like ten pounds to me" he replied, making Vicky smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said while adoring his green eyes. "I still find your blue eyes more intriguing, but the green is nice too" she added. He got to the building, and Vicky kind of jumped out of his arms and stood steadily beside the door, ready to go inside. She opened the door and started walking up the stairs to her apartment, while Derek followed dutifully. She didn't seem drunk at all.

"Wait" he said and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You weren't really that drunk" he added when she turned without hesitation.

"Nope" she replied smiling. "But thanks for the ride big guy" she added, laughing while they walked up the rest of the stairs to her apartment.

"Why the hell did you make me carry you all the way from the party till here?" he asked her, stopping her from opening her apartment door.

"Because I'm interested in you" she replied, smiling her seductive smile. She knew her way around men, she always had.

"Then you could have bought me a drink, asked me for a cup of coffee, not made me carry you eighteen miles" Derek replied trying to sound a little irritated. Not wanting to admit that the trip was kind of worth it. Behind Derek, Isaac emerged from the stairs. Vicky smiled to Isaac, making Derek turn to see whom it was.

"You want to come to the after party?" she asked them, walking inside her apartment, browsing through one of the cabinets beside the TV, looking for something to drink. The boys walked into the apartment, still wondering what was up with this girl.

"So we have two beta's, who's your alpha? I noticed that you respect Scott, but you're not bound to him like Liam, so what's the deal there?" Vicky asked as she found the bottle she was looking for; a large bottle of some old whiskey she'd found in her father's stash a few years back. She'd been waiting for the right time to open it, and having these two handsome guys in her apartment felt like the right thing.

"We don't have an alpha" Derek replied as he walked around her apartment. It was messy, that was for sure, but he also felt like he was home. The apartment had that kind of vibe. Everything was in the same room; her kitchen was behind him in a small corner, everything in this dark wooden material. The bed was in front of a large grey wall with some kind of large fabric piece was a large bed with white sheets. Her sofa was in front of it, and on the wall to his right was the TV and some shelves with books. The floors were covered in different colored carpets. There were large plants, and everything seemed so out of its place, but so carefully placed.

"How do you know about all of this?" Isaac asked as he literarily threw himself on her bed.

"Well, I used to have a special friend who was uhm, something, plus Lydia talks a lot" Vicky replied and chuckled. She opened the bottle and walked to the kitchen picking up three glasses. She poured them all drinks and handed them over to the boys. "Plus the fact that I can kind of see what's not out there in the open" she added.

"And why is that?" Derek asked, sipping to the whiskey.

"It's ridiculous" she replied pulling her legs up in the sofa with her. Every move she made, made Derek uneasy. It was like it was all planned out, like she knew exactly what to do to make them swoon over her like morons.

"Try me" Derek said, standing in front of her now. She looked up at him, and she got confirmation on what she'd felt earlier. He was not the kind of guy you played around with.

"It's stupid, okay? I don't even know if it's a thing. It all came to me when I was like fourteen, my brother had just died in my arms, and I had this thought that if I'd just been able to do something, that he wouldn't die, that if I could just protect myself, he wouldn't have been killed. And I felt this push in my chest, like someone was actually standing in front of me kicking me in my chest. I lost my breath, I collapsed on the ground trying to breathe, but I just couldn't catch my breath" she explained. Both Derek and Isaac had given their full attention. "So I passed out, next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital with my parents in the room, my mother cursing and screaming at me. So I went on my days, but then this time when I was out jogging, I could jog for so much longer after he died, but I figured it was just my will that had gotten stronger. Anyways, I was out jogging, and this car came in full speed towards me, and suddenly I was jumping over the car like it was just an everyday act" she continued.

"It's not crazy at all, it sounds like me when I was starting to figure out what my body could do after I was turned" Isaac replied.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you were fully aware that there were going to be changes. For me it was a nightmare. I could be holding a glass, and the next second it was shattering into thousands of pieces in my hand" she replied.

"So, do you know what you are?" Derek asked, as he was taking a seat in the couch next to her.

"No, or my special friend, his name was Theo, he told me that after doing some research he had this theory that I was part of some warrior tribe in greek mythology. It sounded crazy. It was like this army of women and they were crazy strong and stuff" Vicky said as she got up from the couch. Theo?

"Theo Raeken?" Derek asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, you know him?" she asked, looking for her pajamas.

"He's bad news" Isaac said, looking at her, "Like bad-bad-news" he added.

"Yeah I know, we fought a lot, I always won" Vicky replied as she found her pajama-shorts. She pulled them on, and then pulled off her dress. She stood there bare chested with her back against the boys while looking for a t-shirt or something. She could hear the boys breathing, and she could tell they were uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen a bare back before" she said and chuckled as she pulled on a t-shirt. It was her spongebob squarepants t-shirt, her favorite.

"No, your scars" Derek pointed out as she turned around and looked at them.

"Yeah I know they're ugly" she replied as she sat down in her bed beside Isaac. The warmth from these two were heating up her whole apartment, she wished she had two of them in there all the time. It always got cold in the nights.

"What happened?" Isaac asked carefully.

"That was the time Theo won" she pointed out and chuckled, "Now, I'm not sure about you two, but I'm getting some sleep" she said as she got up from the bed and drew the sheets towards Isaac and got under them.

"Yeah, it's getting late" Isaac said and got up, leaving the apartment, not really thinking over the fact that Derek stayed behind. Derek walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Vicky with interest.

"I hope you're not screwing with me" he said and looked down at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Why would I screw with you? When I can screw you" she replied and chuckled, as she got closer to Derek's face, his nose touched hers and he felt this instant attraction towards her. Like he needed to kiss her, like that was all he wanted, all he needed. He could smell her sweet breath, and he could almost feel her lips against his.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea" he whispered, not managing to withdraw himself from her.

"Usually bad ideas end up with good results" she replied, she could hear his breath raising. She touched his lips with hers, and she instantly felt him leaning in closer, trying to kiss her, but she drew back. "But on the other side, it's so much more fun to just let that tension build" she added, smiling as she laid down in her bed, and turned off the lights. He stood there for a second, or was it a minute? Looking down at her, wondering what had just happened. It was like he'd been under a spell. Like he couldn't master his own body. And it freaked him out the same time as it made him want to rip her from the bed and plaster her to the wall.


	4. First kill

Why was she so stupid? First of all, leading Derek on like that last night was probably the stupidest thing she'd done in years. Second of all, that was just stupid. Vicky got out of the bed and walked over to her couch, where she found her phone. There was a text from Lydia.

 _So hangover. What happened exactly? – Lydia_

She texted back that she had no idea. The last time she'd seen Lydia was on the dance floor and it seemed like she was having the time of her life with this random guy she'd found there. Vicky dropped her phone back in the couch and turned on some music before she made her way to the shower. After a really long shower she walked out into the living room and turned on the TV, only to find herself dropping into the couch.

 _A teenage boy has been found killed and dropped outside the sheriff's station this morning. There has been no witnesses who has come forward, and police say that they think that it can be an animal attack. They ask that if anyone who knows anything about this case come forward._

Vicky sat there watching the news anchor talking in front of the sheriff's station. A moment later a picture of a boy she knew the face of. She'd seen him last night. The screen read **Ethan Carver**. One of the twins, she'd seen them last night. Ethan was with his boyfriend Danny, and they'd been dancing all night. She'd seen him briefly in the bathrooms when she was waiting for her turn. He'd come out of the bathroom she'd used. He seemed fine then.

Derek had just finished his morning training routine when Isaac woke up from the loud music Vicky was playing upstairs.

"Seriously?" Isaac said and pointed to the roof.

"Yeah, she's been going like that all morning" Derek replies as he heads for the shower. He was kind of growing into the music, it wasn't as bad as it had been the night before. He shook his head, what was she doing to him? Suddenly he got all accepting and okay with the idea of her living there.

Isaac decided to put a stop to the music, so he got up from the couch and stamped out of Derek's apartment and went up the stairs to Vicky's. He opened the door without even knocking, because she probably wouldn't have heard it anyways. The volume had dropped by the time he was coming inside the apartment and he heard the last sentences of the anchor man on TV.

"What's happened?" he asked as he approached a half naked Vicky sitting in her couch with only a towel covering her.

"Ethan, the twin, he was killed last night" Vicky replied, not even looking away from the screen. Isaac watched the screen as they saw the body of Ethan covered in a white sheet being moved away from the scene.

 **[o]**

Stiles sat up in his bed feeling the freedom of summer break cast over him. He looked out on his familiar bedroom and sighed. He walked to his computer and checked his mail, no e-mails from any of the colleges he'd applied for had come. He then walked over to his closet and found some clean clothes to wear, and jumped out of his pajama pants and found a pair of jeans. He walked down the stairs to find his father sitting at the kitchen table with the paper in one hand and a coffee mug in his other. He didn't even look up from the paper when Stiles came downstairs, he just said good morning, and went about his business.

"Why aren't you at work already?" Stiles asked and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10.30 in the morning, and knowing his father he would have been in already.

"Well, I've been there, and back, taking a little break" his father replied. He put down the paper and looked at Stiles in all seriousness, making Stiles a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, as he prepared a toast as breakfast.

"There was a murder last night, one of your werewolf friends" his father replied. Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked at his father, kind of confused about what he'd just said. It couldn't be Scott, because then his father would have woken him up. Not Derek either, that'll also served him a wakeup call. No, this had to be one of the others, could it be Liam?

"Who is it?" Stiles asked suddenly realizing that he'd been holding his breath.

"Ethan Carver, one of the twins" his father replied. "I think it's another werewolf, the wounds looks like claws" his father elaborated.

"But that doesn't make sense, Ethan and Aiden is like glued together, literarily glued together" Stiles said and took a deep breath. Even though he didn't know Ethan that well, he still considered him a friend.

"His brother had no idea, he thought that Ethan had left with Danny, but apparently Danny thought that Ethan left with Aiden. So we have absolutely no idea who it was." Stiles sank down in a kitchen chair across from his father.

"I don't know who it can be, I mean, everyone's back, if it has claws it could have killed him right?" Stiles asked, "He wasn't paralyzed or anything, that it could have been Jackson?" he added.

"No, I don't think so, it seemed like there was a struggle, I'm sorry Stiles, I don't know how well you knew this kid" his father said and shook his head. "It's like you never get a moment of peace".

"Yeah, tell me about it" Stiles replied. Not long after the sheriff had left, Stiles picked up his phone and called Scott, telling him about Ethan. They agreed to meet up and figure out who it could be. It had to be someone they knew.

 **[o]**

While Isaac and Vicky was sitting in the couch watching a movie about a shark that killed a lot of people, Derek came rushing in through the door. He slammed the door open and stopped in the doorway looking at the pair sitting the couch like they'd been best friends forever. Was it betrayal he felt? No, betrayal was too strong of a word. He felt jealousy.

"We need you downstairs" Derek said to the both of them, and walked down to his apartment before any of them could ask him what all the fuzz was about.

"Probably about Ethan" Isaac pointed out as Vicky paused the movie right when the shark was about to swallow a person whole, and walked downstairs to Derek's loft. Vicky hadn't been there, but she got this feeling that it was exactly how she would have expected it to be. Cold, little furniture, minimalistic came to mind. Derek seemed like the person who would hate how she lived. Too much stuff probably. Jackson stood by the window with Lydia, Stiles and Scott stood with Malia and Kira, Aiden sat in the couch, while Derek, Peter and Liam stood by the desk. It was like walking on mines, not really knowing where to step or where to look. Vicky felt scared. All these people, and she didn't even know them. And still, she was considered as one of them.

"We don't know who killed Aiden, but we're pretty sure it's something with claws, now I need to know where any one of you were last night after the party" Derek said looking at everyone.

"I drove Lydia home, Stiles helped her in, then I drove Stiles home and then I went home myself" Scott explained.

"I was getting a ride from Kira" Malia said, "So was Liam" she added.

"I know where you two were, so that only leaves Peter and Jackson" Derek pointed out.

"And Aiden" Malia commented.

"It's his twin brother, he would never have killed him" Lydia said, obviously upset.

"I was waiting at Lydia's for her to come home" Jackson explained, "When she got home I saw how drunk she was so I figured I should wait until she was sober before I talked to her" he added. "I went home".

Everyone's eyes turned to Peter, whom at this moment raised both of his eyebrows and started waving to them.

"You really think that I killed the kid? He's twice as strong as I am" Peter said while backing away from Aiden, whom was starting to draw conclusions.

"Look, I don't know why I'm here, it's not like I even knew Ethan, I just knew his face from school" Vicky said. She'd put on this sheer white dress with long sleeves and embroideries all over it. Her hair was up in a bun, and she hadn't even put on any make up. Not that she often used it.

"No, but you can see what we can't" Derek said, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I can't see if someone murdered someone else, I thought that was Lydia's job" Vicky whispered to Derek. His face a little too close in her opinion, she wanted to close that small gap between them.

"Just think about it, you can see my eyes, my teeth, then who tells you that you can't see blood? Or something else? Like something that's impossible for us to see?" Derek whispered back in reply.

"I don't want to be responsible for putting the blame on someone" Vicky replied, looking at Peter while she said it.

"Just try it, it won't hurt anyone if you just try" Derek answered, his grip loosened and he let her go eventually. She looked at Peter, normally she saw the eyes without even blinking, they just appeared as small lights behind their normal eyes. She could remember one time when she closed her eyes hard and opened them again, that she could see more, so she figured that she had to do that in order to really try this thing. She closed her eyes, squeezed them shut and took a deep breath, and then opened them again.

It was like seeing through sand and dust, that was how she would describe the sensation. She looked at Scott's hands, he was closest to her, and the difference between her normal sights to this was that she saw everyone's true form. How they looked if they turned, if they didn't wear their daily masks. Scott was a fully transformed werewolf, along with all of his werewolf friends. His hands looked clean. She moved on to Kira, her fox was showing like a fire around her, her hands were clean, she looked at Stiles, and this black shadow was looming over him, but he was also clean. She looked to Isaac, clean, Liam was clean, Malia was clean, Derek was clean, Jackson, his Kanima form was horrible, but he was also clean. Lydia's form was the most disturbing one, her face was disfigured, she almost looked like a ghost screaming, but also her hands were clean. She looked at Aiden, but he was also clean, and when she looked at Peter he was clean too. If any of them had killed Ethan, it didn't show itself like Derek thought it would. She looked at Derek and shook her head.

"Fine, we need to figure out if we have another werewolf in town, or if it's something we already know about. Could it be Parrish?" Derek asked and looked at Lydia, but she shook her head in denial.

"What about Theo?" Liam asked, his grudge against him was still there. Vicky thought about Theo, the fact that she'd been with him for almost a year before she ended everything. He still showed up here and there, scaring her, but he wasn't like she remembered him. He'd changed throughout their, _friendship_ , and he seemed better now.

"We haven't talked about the possibility of there actually being someone here that we don't know about" Stiles said, pointing in the direction that no one wanted to go.

"I think that we should stick together until we find whoever this is. It's too dangerous if this thing is killing us off one by one" Liam pointed out.

"I think that's fair" Derek replied.

"I can take care of myself" Vicky said, she turned and walked towards the exit of Derek's apartment. She wasn't about to join the cult. Without any hesitation Derek followed her, but before he reached her she turned and grabbed his arm and slung him into the wall beside them. He nearly broke the damn wall. He fell down on the floor on his butt and looked at her walking out of the door, he hated that she was so damn interesting. Because all he wanted was to follow her.


	5. Stiles

**Some Stiles action in this chapter. Enjoy! And thank you for following, reviewing and favoriting this story, it means the world!**

Okay, Stiles was going to take his chance and talk to this girl. He was going to be fair about it, if she was as strong as she was; they needed her more than she needed them. He needed her more than she needed anyone right now. He felt this uncomfortable trembling in his hands when he walked up the stairs, and he started biting his lip, arguing with himself in his head, wondering if this was really a good idea. He was cute though, he could swoon her over with his cuteness. It could work. Or she would throw him into the wall like she did with Derek. He made a grimace describing how painful that would really be.

He knocked on her door, and after a while the door opened and there she was in front of him. Her slightly wavy light brown hair falling perfectly over her chest and down to her hips. She smiled, that was a good sign. She stepped out of the way, gesturing for him to come in, so he did, he stepped over the doorway and stopped two steps inside, standing straight like a soldier on duty.

"Loosen up, I'm not going to kick your ass" she said and chuckled. She didn't really move, she stood there in front of him in all her perfect gorgeousness. He wanted to touch her, just touch her with his finger to see if she was real.

"So I was thinking" Stiles said, starting to gesture more with his hands than he was talking. Stop it he told himself. "That I seriously need you to rethink this whole sticking together thing" he added, trying to smile his best smile. It was working, she was smiling even broader, it was working, and she was going to work as his personal bodyguard. She walked over to her sofa and sat down, so he followed.

"I don't want to be a part of something that's going to disappear in a week or a month" she explained. "You have this extraordinary pack that's beautiful and weird at the same time, but it's not going to last forever" she added. What she said was making Stiles think about the future. How he was waiting for an acceptance letter, how he was hoping that Scott wouldn't be too far away. He even hoped that Malia would go with them, now that she was going to attend summer school. He didn't want to lose his pack. "For me that would only mean losing you guys quicker than it took me to even make you learn my name" she added. He knew it was true. All this time this gorgeous girl had been attending his school, and he'd never even noticed her.

"I know, but I just can't sit back and watch my friends die one by one when you can be the thing that can fix that" Stiles said.

"Stiles, I remember when I was a freshmen, I had the hugest crush on you. You were so cute, and you even smiled to me once, but you never actually talked to me. Never smiled to me after that. And you know what? I totally get it, you had your eyes on Lydia, I think you still do, and she's like the most beautiful girl in the world, the smartest even, so I don't blame you for that. What I don't get is why after all this time I should come with you down to that apartment and sit there with a bunch of strangers, being there to protect them when I don't even know what I can do" Vicky explained. Stiles nodded.

"I get it, I'm not going to pressure you, but I think that you'd understand why after everything, we still stick together no matter what. And to be honest, I'm freaking out about leaving this town and all the people behind, but I know in my heart that it won't be the last time I see them all gathered in one place" he explained. Vicky smiled to him, and he felt this warmth fold over him like a woolen blanket. "You really had a crush on me?" he asked and chuckled.

"Yeah, huge crush, I-used-to-write-your-name-in-my-notebook kind of crush, I was obsessed" she replied and chuckled. "I was a big stalker back in the days" she added. Stiles laughed at the idea. Vicky got up from the sofa and smiled as Stiles got up beside her. He was so grown up now, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was becoming a man and that was kind of hard to swallow. And kind of hard to ignore as she noticed how his arms had gotten bigger, how his brown eyes locked with hers.

Vicky's blue eyes were hard to ignore, they were almost glowing like Derek's, and in a way they were so weirdly scary, that they made her even more beautiful. He didn't really know if this heart-to-heart meant that it was okay to give her a hug, so they awkwardly stood there looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly she found herself walking closer to him. She had almost closed the gap between them, his hand was finding hers, and she felt it sliding up her arm slowly. His other hand cupped her chin and she found herself closing her eyes just feeling that sensation, longing for it to last a second longer. Stiles had to tilt her head slightly up to kiss her, and when his lips met hers it was this soft, light kiss, he wanted to pull her closer, but just as his other hand reached her hip there was a sound behind them, making them both jump away from each other. Isaac walked in through the door, and when he noticed the pair jumping away from each other he kind of stopped in panic and turned the other way like he was seeing a girl naked for the first time.

"Hi Isaac!" Vicky exhaled, almost gasping for air. Stiles started feeling through his pockets, like there was something there he needed to retrieve, but then realized that it was just some kind of stupid panicky thing he did, and figured that it was time to leave. He smiled to Vicky, whom at this point was red as a tomato, and started walking towards the door, passing Isaac.

"See you around" Stiles said to Isaac in a high-pitched voice.

 **[o]**

"So you and Stiles?" Isaac asked with a grin on his face. He had walked in on probably one of the most embarrassing thing in his life and Vicky was refusing to tell him about it.

"I don't know what that was" she replied, continuing to watch the show on TV.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked and chuckled.

"We suddenly kissed, I didn't mean for it to happen" she annoyingly replied. It wasn't anything of Isaac's business, and if he'd just learned to knock the door he would know that.

"But there's something there?" he asked, he didn't even know why he was so interested in knowing. From the first time he saw Vicky he thought she was beautiful, and she could easily pair up to Allison in looks, but the way they felt together was like brother and sister.

"It was so random, I told him about me having a crush on him in freshmen year, and suddenly it just felt completely right and then I realized how stupid that was" she added.

"Why is it stupid?" Isaac asked, now trying to be as nosy as he could.

"Because he's moving away, you all are, so in like a month or so I'll be here completely alone and you'll be out there figuring out your lives" she said, kind of angry now that she realized how stupid this whole thing was. Isaac was going to leave too, everyone was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it, so it was better to just cut all bonds right now. That would make this easier. Because of them she hadn't gone into town to find a job, she hadn't done anything logical that day and it was so stupid how a bunch of stupid people had on her. How they played with her emotions like that. She was going to be all alone when all of this was over. When they disappeared. She had always been alone. It was better that way.

"I'm sorry" Isaac replied, his voice sincere.

"It's okay, it's just hard to really invest anything into something that's going to disappear anyways" she replied, her hands were trembling with anger. It always happened. "Listen, I need to get some sleep so you should go" she added and looked at him seriously. It didn't take long before Isaac took the bate and retired, and Vicky ended up turning on some music, not too loud this time and stripped out of her clothes and walked to the shower.

It wasn't that she didn't want to have any friends, she would die for some friends, and maybe that was the problem? That she needed a friend right now so badly that she would probably just take anything she could get. An emotional wreck of a man who clearly wasn't over his ex? The nicest boy she'd ever met, who was clearly still in love with someone else? The typical little brother who was so damaged he would hold on to her with his claws so that he wouldn't loose her? Or the clearly abusive ex-special-friend who wouldn't leave her alone? Everyone around her had always been damaged some way, and she always put all her effort into making _them_ feel alright. That she often forgot to really talk about what she felt, what she'd gone through. That was why she was alone and would remain alone. Because she could never really open up to someone. Because everyone who tried to get to know her, eventually ended up dead. It was her curse.

She turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water, and it felt like everything was going to be okay. She would survive. She survived when her brother died because of her, she died when her parents died because of her, she could survive now.

 **[o]**

Derek paced over the concrete floors as he heard the music upstairs. It wasn't loud at all, but it was different now than it had been. Earlier it had been loud and full of life, now it was sad, slow, he was wondering what was going on inside her head and it took every fiber in his body not to go upstairs to see her. Isaac came through the door silently. Almost everyone was sleeping all over the floor on mattresses, so Isaac slowly walked to Derek by the large window in the end of the loft and stood there beside him.

"I think she likes Stiles" Isaac whispered, looking over at Stiles whom was trying to fit between Scott and Liam. However he was trying, his hands kept holding around either of them so he just sighed and went with it. Derek looked at Isaac and smiled half-heartedly.

"There's just something about her" Derek said, looking out through the window again.

"Something I can't put my finger on" Isaac added.

"I need to figure it out" Derek said.

"I know" Isaac replied.

After about an hour of thinking, Derek decided that it was better to talk with her than to stand here wondering what the hell she was. He tried to walk silently past the sleeping monsters on his floors, and walked up the stairs to Vicky's apartment. He realized how stupid it was that he was obsessing over this one girl that just annoyed him more than he liked her. He opened the door without knocking, and found Vicky sitting in the corner beside her bed crying, her arms covering her head that was titled down into her lap. She hadn't realized that someone was there before Derek kneeled beside her and asked her what was wrong.

"I think I found what killed Ethan" she said as she looked up at him. Her face was as pale as the sheets on her bed. Then he looked down and realized that he was sitting in a pond of blood. Her shirt was covered in blood, and he could see that it wasn't someone else's blood, it was hers.


	6. Mine

**[At this point I'm not sure where this is going, Stiles or Derek?]**

"What happened, who was it?" Derek asked as he picked Vicky up from the floor and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

"It was…" Vicky took a deep breath. The pain was unbearable. "Theo I think, I felt this… Pain in my back" she added. She gasped for air, she didn't want to die. There were so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to travel to Europe, to Africa, to all the bigger and smaller places. She wanted to become a mother one day. She wanted to experience that first epic love.

"I need to open your shirt" Derek said and looked at her, and she just nodded. He felt like he needed that nod for approval before he took off her clothes. Like that even cared right now. He opened her shirt, and realized how sticky it was against her wound.

"Do you have like an ability to heal?" he asked and looked at her worriedly.

"I don't know, I've never really been stabbed before" she exhaled as she felt the shirt rip away from her wound. She screamed, she screamed so loud it felt like her throat was bleeding. Derek hoped that she could heal faster than humans, if not, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to patch her up good enough. It wasn't a clean cut, it went through her back and exited her stomach, and whatever had been there had been pulled out, so she'd lost a lot of blood. After a few seconds of her scream, pretty much everyone entered her apartment and rushed to the bed to see if there was anything they could do.

"Call Deaton!" Derek yelled while he was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. "Get me some clean towels and water" he added. "We need to slow down the bleeding."

Everyone rushed around the apartment, Isaac called Deaton while Scott called his mother. Kira and Malia rushed to the bathroom to find towels and water, while Lydia ran to the kitchen to get something, she needed to be useful.

"Come on, stay with me Vicky" Derek said as he saw Vicky's eyes starting to close longer each minute. Stiles stood there, watching. It was like everything was moving in slow motion around him. He could see the blood clearly, the way Derek was talking to her, how everyone was rushing around to find something to help her with. Vicky was going to die. He knew it. There was too much blood. Suddenly he snapped out of it, and he could hear Derek yelling at him. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you need me to do?" Stiles asked, rushing to Derek's side.

"Talk to her, she can't fall asleep" Derek said as he got the towels from Kira and the water from Malia. He dipped the towels in water and pressed it down on her stomach. Stiles kneeled beside the bed and looked at Vicky. She was barely conscious.

"Vicky, hey, hey, where are you going?" Stiles asked calmly.

"I'm going home" Vicky whispered, okay, so Stiles now knew that she was definitely having some kind of illusion or fantasy.

"Well, I don't want you to go home, I want you to stay here, with us, with _me_ " Stiles said, putting extra weight on the word **me**. Vicky smiled and reached for him.

"It's okay Stiles, sometimes goodbye isn't just a goodbye" she said, she didn't make any sense. He saw her eyes rolling into her skull and he stood up trying to shake her head a little, but she didn't come back. Moments later both Deaton and Melissa rushed through the doors and looked at Vicky. Both of them terrified of what they were seeing. Not only was Vicky badly injured, she was clearly dying.

"What do we know?" Melissa asked Derek as they switched places.

"Looks like something stabbed her through her back and exited in her stomach" Derek replied. They worked fast. Derek and Liam held her body to the side while Deaton worked on Vicky's back and Melissa on her stomach. It didn't take them long before they started patching her together, and about twenty minutes later they were all sighing.

"She's still breathing but her pulse is weak, someone needs to sit here tonight, to keep an eye on her" Melissa said as she cleaned her hands in the kitchen sink.

"I can sit" Stiles said, pulling a chair to the bedside.

"Good, now if there's any changes you call me okay? If she wakes up she's going to be scared and she probably won't know that she passed out at all. She'll think that whatever attacked her is still here, so it's vital you calm her down before she rips up the stitches" Melissa explained. Stiles nodded in confirmation and looked at Vicky for a moment. It looked like she was sleeping. Most of the color she'd lost was returning to her face; good thing Deaton had a stockpile of blood in his car.

"Okay everyone, give her some space" Deaton said and started waving everyone out of the apartment. Derek was hesitant to leave, but he knew that the best thing was to let them be alone. They walked down the stairs, leaving Vicky and Stiles upstairs, but when they got into Derek's loft they found blood everywhere. There was blood on the floor, on the walls and when they turned towards the kitchen area they saw where it came from. Peter and Aiden lay on the floor dead. Their chests clawed open.

 **[o]**

Stiles looked down at Vicky, she was pale and her face was shiny with sweat. He walked to the bathroom and found a small towel and soaked it in cold water. He walked out to find her slowly opening her eyes, and he rushed to her side, remembering what Melissa had said.

"Hey there" he said and smiled, trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" she asked, starting to sit up in the bed, but Stiles kind of held her down, trying not to hurt her even more than she already was.

"You're a little hurt, but you'll be alright, you just need to lie still" Stiles said as he leaned over Vicky with his hands on her arms. She looked up at him, still a little confused about why she was lying there, and then the sensation of pain shot up her stomach and up her chest. Her grimace told Stiles what she felt, and he took down the sheets and saw the bandages on Vicky's stomach. Hopefully they would keep looking as clean as they did. "It's going to be okay, they fixed you" Stiles said and smiled. Vicky eased a little by Stiles' smile, and she tried to take a deep breath, but something just didn't feel right. The pain just kept on getting stronger and stronger. Stiles started to get worried, and he shot up from his chair and ran down to Derek's loft to get help.

"You need to come NOW!" Stiles yelled in through the door as he looked at Isaac, whom in his mind didn't really understand what Stiles was actually saying and it took him a few seconds to actually respond. He got up from his chair and rushed to the door followed by Derek and Scott. They ran up the stairs only to find Vicky lying on the floor wrenching in pain.

"Make it stop!" she screamed as she frantically tried to push the pain away by pushing at her stomach. Derek rushed to her side and kneeled in front of her and tried to hold her still, but she was too strong and the pain she was in made shivers go up his spine. Vicky took a tight grip on the bandages and ripped them off, feeling the sensation of burning on both wounds. When the bandage was off they saw the cut actually healing itself in front of them. It was like watching a movie in fast forward, and it took the wounds about five minutes before they had turned into visible scars on her stomach and back.

"That… was awesome" Isaac said as he kneeled down in front of Vicky, trading places with Derek whom at this point didn't understand what had just happened. He'd never seen anything heal so fast, but to see that kind of pain when it did.

"It hurt" Vicky said, her voice back to her normal playful tone.

"So, what really happened?" Stiles asked as Isaac helped Vicky up from the floor. She'd knocked over a chair and some flowers, but apart from that her apartment looked completely clean. She could see her bloody shirt on the floor, the one Derek had ripped apart. She closed her eyes as she sat down on the bed, trying to remember the previous hours, minutes and seconds of that day.

"I think I had just gotten a shower and was changing into some clean clothes when I heard this sound by the door" she started, "I thought it was one of you guys because obviously you haven't learn the courtesy of knocking" she added and smiled. "Anyways, I remember looking through the window when I heard the noise, I was putting on my shirt and I didn't want to shy anyone, so I turned away from the door. And then I just felt it, that feeling I got whenever I was with Theo. That dangerous feeling you get when you know that what you're doing is wrong, but there's this kick of adrenaline that just keeps you from stopping it. I just felt this pain in my back, and when I felt my feet go limp… He kept me standing with this thing stuck inside me, and he whispered something in my ear and then I just collapsed" she explained.

"How do you know it was Theo?" Stiles asked.

"I don't, I just had that same feeling" she replied.

"What did he whisper?" Derek asked, thinking that it could give them some kind of clue.

"'You are _mine'_ " she whispered.


	7. Pasta

**[This is so exciting to write, I'm thinking about it at night before going to sleep, and I wake up having dreamt something about this, so it's so time-consuming and fun! Thank you guys for following and favoriting! I would love some reviews on this, let me know what you think]**

Stiles weren't the kind of guy that took the first step into things. He normally didn't take the first step into an abandoned building, nor did he take the first step into relationships. With Malia it kind of happened, all though he felt like it was her taking the lead in everything they did. She began all their firsts. With Vicky that was slightly different, he was the one leaning into that kiss first, and at that moment it didn't matter who was first or last because everything in him told him to do it. Now, when they sat on opposite sides of the room they looked at each other with smiles and flirty looks without even acknowledging it themselves. They didn't want to be the first into having that talk, or to be the first one to lead into a second kiss. That first kiss was just that first smell, like when you had a fresh apple pie in front of you, and you could smell that scent of apples and cinnamon, that was the first smell, the one that made you hungry for more. Stiles wanted to taste, to know if the pie was actually good. He was bad at metaphors too.

Stiles was so tired of sitting in Derek's loft that eventually he just stood up and asked if anyone wanted to go out with him. It had been two weeks since Vicky's attack, and since Aiden and Peter was found dead in Derek's loft. Stiles just needed to do something, they'd been playing boring board games for weeks now. To find something to eat, drink anything. Just do something. So when Lydia shot up from her seat and said that there was a party a short drive from there, most of them were into it. Malia, Kira, Liam and Scott decided to stay back, while the others decided to go to the party and be like normal teenagers for once.

Lydia and Vicky walked upstairs to find something to wear, while the others waited patiently downstairs. She could see Lydia's red eyes, but she didn't want to ask her about Aiden. She knew it was hard for Lydia to comprehend all that had happened the last couple of weeks.

"You know what, normally I get this sensation out of people, you know like a vibe, from you I get seriously nothing" Lydia pointed out. "It's like when you walk into the room my head just shuts down, it's so calming" she added. They hadn't been good friends for long, and all though Vicky had been introduced to Allison, Lydia's late best friend; she felt like she could never really live up to any of Lydia's friends. They were all so vibrant, so different in good ways. Like Malia, she was obviously a little perky and she had some issues differencing right from wrong, but Vicky liked her strangely. Kira was vibrant, and her personality was kind of shy but so strong and independent at the same time. Lydia, was just Lydia, this sweet and incredibly smart girl that would give you every piece of her heart if you treated her right.

"That's strange" Vicky pointed out as she looked through her clothes. Lydia was never going to be okay with wearing anything of hers. Vicky sat down in her couch laying some of the clothes out on it trying to decide what to wear.

"I was wondering about something" Lydia asked as she looked in the mirror on the wall, trying to see if she liked the dress she was holding up.

"Huh?" Vicky asked, looking up at Lydia whom was obviously not going to wear that dress. It was a hand-me-down from her mother and Vicky had never worn it.

"I feel like you're having trouble deciding something" Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah, between the denim shorts or the slightly too sexy dress" Vicky replied with a chuckle.

"The slightly too sexy dress is perfect" Lydia said and smiled, and Vicky decided to put it on. "But, that was not it. I could see the awkward stares Derek has been giving you, it's actually kind of cute I've never seen him into anyone before" Lydia said and laughed. Vicky looked at her with narrowed eyes, confused by how Lydia had seen it but Vicky had not. "But then, there's these flirty moments between you and Stiles" Lydia pointed out. "And I've seen the way Jackson stares at you when you're not watching" she added. Vicky started laughing at this accusations, it was hilarious. Nothing was going on, and no one were giving her awkward, flirty or sexy stares, that was just stupid. "So, I'm just wondering, who is it going to be?" Lydia finally asked. She turned around, facing Vicky and smiled. Vicky thought about it, and she just couldn't make up her mind. If, and there was a big if, that if Lydia was right, then she had no idea what she was going to do. She'd read about those love-triangles where the girl had to choose, but this was not a book and they were not vampires. Well, almost.

"It depends on what I'm in the mood for" Vicky replied, suddenly realizing how insanely stupid that sounded. It came out wrong. Lydia chuckled and sat down beside Vicky in the couch.

"I can obviously see that Isaac is growing on you, but that's completely different, why?" Lydia asked. So many questions that Vicky didn't have answers for.

"I mean, to elaborate on what I said; Jackson is handsome, but he's not the kind of guy I would date. I mean I never date, but Jackson would not be my first choice, nothing personal" Vicky said and smile to Lydia who was smiling and nodding. "But if I were to date, I would date Stiles to marry him and Derek to have that hot and steamy after hours relationship" Vicky continued. "And to be honest, Isaac is handsome, but he just reminds me of my older brother" Vicky added.

"You have a brother?" Lydia asked as she slipped off her shoes.

"Yeah, or I did, he's dead" Vicky replied.

"Figures" Lydia said, making Vicky snort a little; so Lydia understood her curse. The one where everyone she loved were killed. "But yeah, I mean, I'm totally with you, but Stiles has changed since freshmen year, I mean, have you noticed how his muscles are growing?" Lydia asked, making Vicky slightly uncomfortable. She suddenly remembered the fact that Stiles had been in love with Lydia for like forever, and it was completely out of the question that he would go from beautiful strawberry-blonde Lydia to light-brown and sad haired Vicky. She needed to know what Lydia did to her hair.

"No, I haven't really noticed" Vicky replied, lying, she had, and it had been distracting her the last couple of days when Stiles suddenly would bump into her and she would feel that what was hitting her was hard. And no, she was not thinking about his, uhm, manhood.

 **[o]**

Lydia came downstairs in a white dress with flowers in different colors and a pair of white pumps. She was beautiful, and she saw the way Jackson was looking at her; it brought her right back to the high school halls when Jackson would walk past her and he would smile that exact smile to her. It was so sexy. They all started gathering their stuff and went for the door when Vicky came downstairs; she was still the same chill Vicky, but her dress was slightly more sexy than what she usually wore. It was a black oversized dress that had a bare back. Her hair was wavy, like she'd slept with braids, and her make up was simple. Just a touch of mascara on her long eyelashes and a deep red lipstick.

Stiles tried not to stare, but the way that bareback dress completely showed her scars made her even more beautiful. People always hid their scars, but Vicky just put them out on display and wore them with pride. It was something he admired. They walked down the stairs, and all though they had all retrieved some clothes at home informing their parents that they were at Derek's, Stiles didn't have anything nice to put on, so he had a this blue shirt on. Better than nothing.

They arrived at the party fifteen minutes later, Derek was driving; and when they walked inside Lydia was met with a smile while the others were met with stares. Vicky could instantly see that she didn't know anyone there, and so did the others, so they just followed Lydia to the kitchen where they all got some drinks and started drinking.

"Okay, this is easy, truth or dare" this girl said while they were standing in the kitchen. It was filled to the brinks with people in there, but they were all talking and having fun. Until the drinking game started. Vicky, Derek and Isaac didn't really listen to the girl, because she'd been screaming all night about some guy named Robert, so they kind of ignored her. But then she asked Vicky to choose, truth or dare.

"Uhm, what is this game?" she asked and looked at Lydia, who just smiled.

"Just choose" Lydia said, completely drunk.

"Dare" Vicky said; they were probably going to have her run around the house to a certain time or drink something yucky. The girl looked around on the people in the kitchen and her eyes ended up at Jackson.

"I dare you to kiss Jackson Whittemore" she said and smiled. Everyone started cheering and Vicky looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Do I have like a right of cancellation?" she asked and looked at the girl, but she started laughing, then snorting, and so Vicky took a deep breath and looked at the smirking face of Jackson. She took the back of Jackson's head with her hand and pulled him in for a kiss, it wasn't sexy or good or anything it was just a kiss, but when she turned away from Jackson and was about to walk back to Isaac and Derek to continue talking about why Theo would kill off members of their pack, Derek was gone.

"Where's Derek?" Vicky asked, looking at Isaac whom pointed to the front door. She walked out the front door, finding Derek outside glaring at the stars. She walked and stood next to him and looked up at them as well. It was a dark night, so the stars were exceptionally bright. It was beautiful.

"You are completely going against your rules about not splitting up" Vicky pointed out chuckling.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really a big drinking-in-social-with-drinking-games kind of person" Derek replied, his facial expression read angry. Vicky's laughed trailed off, and she looked at him with what appeared to be her "special eyes". It was like looking at Derek in a sandstorm, everywhere around him were small corns of sand, and with every heartbeat the corns of sand over his chest moved up and down like a beat.

"I feel like I should apologize, but I don't know what for" she said and gave him an apologetic smile. He looked so sad, and she'd been thinking about how different he was than she imagined. She could see the big bad wolf on the outside just as easily as everyone else, but sometimes, if you looked deeper, you could see this worried, sad and wounded puppy that needed a hug so badly.

"No need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong" he said.

"But I've done something" she said and turned towards him. He looked down at her, and his blue wolf eyes shone through his green normal eyes. It reminded her of that innocent life he'd taken. She wondered so badly about who it could be.

"You're just hard to figure out" Derek said, sipping to his drink and taking half a step back, feeling like she was too close.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because you can seem so into me in one second, and the next you're off making out with Jackson" Derek said, sighing. It felt good to say it. The truth was that he'd heard every second of her and Stiles when he'd been alone with her before she was almost killed. Vicky kind of shrugged it off, what had she done lately that made him think that she was into him? Was she? She didn't even know, and now when he was standing in front of her all she wanted was to taste, to see what a piece of Derek would be like, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, it's just part of who I am, and I can't shut it off, it's like when you want pasta you make pasta and I'm sorry, but I want to make pasta all the time, but I know I can't so I always just tease myself with the smell of pasta and…" she took a deep breath, watching how amused Derek was about her trying to explain herself. "Pasta is so good and I want to make pasta but pasta never really goes well with my stomach" she said. She was so stupid. What she meant to say was that she hated being alone and so she always reassured her about there always being someone there to take care of her. But then, when things got to the point where it was serious, she just jumped right out of it because it scared the crap out of her. Derek scared the crap out of her. The thought of Stiles scared the crap out of her. He was in there, probably wondering where she was. She shook her head, why would Stiles even care? It had been one kiss. Stiles weren't the kind of guy that would satisfy her with just a flirt, he wanted more. And so did Derek. She thought.

"I want to make pasta too, but I'm not sure who you want to make pasta with" Derek said and laughed as he walked inside again. She started to laugh at first, this hysterical laugh where she was trying to weigh the fact that she wanted them both and she wasn't capable of choosing. So she needed to stop doing whatever she was doing, she needed to put her mind on something else, like finding Theo and killing him for what he'd done to her. Then she started to cry. She fell to her knees, and cried hard. She could be the reason for three deaths, three people dearly loved by someone. She was the reason, and she hated herself for that.

"Hi there gorgeous" a voice said behind her, and it was a voice she hadn't missed at all.

 **[A lot of food metaphors, I know, I'm hungry as fuck]**


	8. Derek

**[Uh-oh, someone's missing]**

Vicky turned her head while still on her knees in the grass. She looked up at Theo who had this grin on his face that she knew all too well. He was wearing a leather jacket, and all though he looked good, he had never looked worse. She hated him. She hated every part of him, but at the same time she wanted that comfort back.

"Missed me?" he asked and shot his arms out like he was showing her what she was missing out on. She stood up and brushed grass from her knees and shook her head.

"I can't believe you have the guts to show up here after what you did" she said, walking closer to him. She was so scared, but at the same time the anger inside her was just building up and all she wanted to do was to break that pretty neck of his.

"Oh come on, that was months ago" he said and chuckled. "Are you saying you never really got over those pretty scars I gave you?" he added, referring to the line of three claw marks on her back, stretching from one shoulder to her hip.

"You did _this…_ " Vicky said and turned around, pointing at the newest scar to his art piece on her back. "…A couple of weeks ago so fuck you" she added and turned to face him again. He looked at her confused and shook his head.

"No, no, no, I've been in Chicago" he replied, "I didn't do that" he added.

"Oh come on Theo, it's not like you to not take credit for your work" she said, now closer to him she felt the urge to just slap him, but that would be so lady-like and she didn't feel like being nice. She wanted to murder him.

"It wasn't _me_ Vick, I didn't do _that_ " he said, his voice kind of angry now.

"Then why are you here Theo?" she was so tired of his face, it kept popping up everywhere she went. She dreamt about him, and it wasn't those nice dreams where you wake up with a smile on your face, it was terror.

"Because I needed to see if you were alright, I heard about the werewolves, I just needed to make sure that you were okay" he said, his voice sounded so truthful it scared her. He wasn't the kind of guy that would even drive his car five minutes to see if she was alright. She laughed.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" she asked and turned to go back into the party. Theo rushed after her and took a firm grip on her arm, stopping her from entering the door.

"There's someone, something out there, and I don't know what it is, but the word about you are travelling fast, people already knew about you in Chicago, they'd heard about this super strong girl that could kill anything with her bare hands" he explained. "Who knows if there's some dangerous guy out there looking for you right now" he added.

"I would take that dangerous guy before you any time" she replied and walked inside the party. Theo couldn't scare her anymore; everything he said was like poison. She walked over to Derek and told him that she wanted to go home, so they started to gather everyone to head home. Vicky found Lydia sitting in the stairs with her head resting on her hand sobbing. So Vicky put an arm around her and helped her out the front door and to the car, Theo was nowhere in sight. Thank God.

Derek came out dragging Stiles and Isaac after him, but Vicky couldn't see Jackson anywhere.

"Where's Jackson?" Vicky asked Derek, but he just shook his head.

"I thought he was out here with you" Derek replied as Stiles started helping Lydia put her seat belt on. Vicky stampeded back into the house, annoyed because she wanted to go home, annoyed that she couldn't find Jackson anywhere, and annoyed by the fact that everyone seemed to not like her anymore. It was all her fault, and that annoyed her even more. Actually no, it pissed her off. She walked back to the car after rampaging through the house without any sign of Jackson.

"I can't find him" Vicky said, looking at Derek with worry. Stiles were sleeping in the back seat, while Isaac was sitting in the front looking out on them. Clearly listening in.

"I'll track him" Derek said, he walked to the car and found Jackson's jacket that he'd left in the car after realizing that it was hot outside. He sniffed it and told Isaac to drive, while Vicky got in the front seat. Derek told them that he would call if he could find him, and that they could just go home. It wasn't like Jackson had gotten far.

[o]

Vicky went straight up to her room and undressed and walked to the shower. She wasn't drunk at all, all though she'd been drinking like crazy. She started to think about the scars, and about Theo. First of all she hadn't had the healing powers before, the scars on her back took months before they were fully healed. She needed stitches and she told the doctor that she'd gotten too close to a wolf in the woods. The doctor actually believed her even though there were no wolves in Beacon Hills.

If Theo didn't do it, then who did? She couldn't believe what Theo had said, that people could be looking for her, she'd done nothing wrong, she was just the outcome of a curse passed down in her family. Obviously no one knew, neither her father nor her mother had any idea what genes they had passed down. She thought it was her mother, because when she'd told Theo about it he'd said that it only travelled down through the females in a line. He called her an amazon, but she had no idea what that really meant and it sounded ridiculous.

She finished her shower and walked out into the living room where she found Derek standing in the middle of the room, clearly he just got back from the search. His clothes were sweaty and dirty and he reeked.

"You can borrow the shower if you want to" Vicky chuckled, but Derek couldn't help but notice the fact that her towel were slightly too small. He walked over to her, and within a second she'd turned towards him looking up at him.

"Damn it" he said as he cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. It wasn't a soft and shy kiss. It was a hungry kiss. And he couldn't stop himself. He picked her up like she didn't weigh a thing and she folded her legs around his hip, and he carried her to the bed. Her pulse was raising, she could feel the warmth of his body against hers and all she could think was that the wait was worth it. She'd been hungry for that pasta for a long time and now that she'd made it, it tasted better than expected. It deserved a mussolini star.

 **[o]**

Vicky woke up the next morning, the sun shining through the window. She looked to her side and found a sleeping Derek next to her. He was so calm, so different than last night. She'd never been with anyone that way before. It wasn't like Theo where it was like being used and then thrown away. With Derek it felt like she was wanted, like he couldn't get enough. But at the same time she felt like this was nothing compared to the kiss she'd had with Stiles. It had been so intimate, felt so right, whilst this felt weird. She'd done the biggest mistake of her life. She was so stupid.

She walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in her face and looked in the mirror. How could she be so stupid? How could she just…

"Hey" Derek said by the door. He was standing there with his clothes on already, ready to go downstairs. "Uhm…" he said and looked at her, his face kind of cute and puppy like.

"I'm sorry, but that was a mistake" she said, trying not to look at his face, but he just smiled.

"That was weird" he replied. Weird? What had she done wrong? "Good, but weird, don't get me wrong" he added. This was so awkward. She smiled awkwardly and walked past him with the towel around her to find some clothes.

"It was weird" she said and chuckled nervously. "I mean, oh my God Derek, seriously, that was like screwing your best friend, it was good in the heat of the moment but then it just turned weird" she said and laughed, and Derek started laughing too. He was so scared that she felt it differently than him.

"Why, like why did we do that" Derek said and shook his head. "I'm sorry" he said and smiled to her, and she smiled back. "You should go get him before someone else does" he added before he turned to the door and walked down to his loft. She stood there, first confused by what he meant by that, but then she understood. He knew. He knew that she had feelings for Stiles even though she had no idea.

 **[o]**

Lydia sat in Derek's bed looking at the wall, she had suddenly realized that Jackson wasn't there and now she had no idea if this was someone trying to get to her. Why would they kill Ethan and Aiden? Why Jackson now? She hoped he'd figured out that he wanted to go home.

When Derek came through the door, Lydia shot up from the bed and rushed over to him, not trying to wake anyone else up.

"Did you find him?" she asked, Derek surprised that she even remembered that he'd been searching for Jackson.

"No, his sense trailed off in the middle of the woods" Derek replied. "But I'm going out to look some more in daylight, I just need to take a shower first" he added and smiled to Lydia.

"Yeah, your shirt is buttoned wrong there" she said and pointed to the result of him rushing to button his shirt a couple of minutes ago. Lydia knew that he'd gone there last night, she saw him come in there, but then after pacing back and forth he'd ended up walking out again. She smiled as Derek, kind of embarrassed walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Vicky came downstairs not long after, and she saw that almost everyone was still asleep, so she walked to the kitchen to make something for them to eat when they woke up. Lydia followed her and stood by the counter as Vicky went to the fridge to find some eggs, and when Vicky turned and saw the look on Lydia's face she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What?" Vicky asked as she stopped in front of Lydia with the eggs in her hands; Lydia was in the way and in an annoying mood.

"You two had sex last night" Lydia said as she smiled, she looked like a thirteen year old girl hearing the word sex for the first time. Vicky chuckled, she put down the eggs on the counter and found a frying pan and turned.

"Yeah" Vicky replied and shook her head. "It was a disaster" she added. She started to crack the eggs in a bowl and put some milk in it with salt and pepper.

"What? Is Derek bad in bed?" Lydia asked, just as Stiles walked into the kitchen. He hadn't heard what the girls were talking about, he'd just followed the smell of eggs – so when he walked inside felt like he had like a large black dot in his face. They both turned towards him and were completely silent.

"What have I done?" Stiles asked, and when he saw Vicky standing there in a t-shirt too big, her hair in a messy bun and a pair of short denim shorts, his heart just melted. Even when she didn't try, she was beautiful. Both Lydia and Vicky started laughing, and whilst Stiles had no idea what they were laughing about he was handed plates for everyone that he put out on the table. Vicky looked at Stiles while he was put to work, and she couldn't stop looking at him. How the muscles in his arms worked as he was carrying the plates, how his hair was kind of flat but messy at the same time, like he hadn't even looked at himself in the mirror yet. She wanted to walk closer to him, but she knew that it wasn't a good idea. For now, she was just going to observe and control her emotions.


	9. Skinwalker

**[I finally decided to go through with a Stiles/OC thing, so I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. At least Derek and Vicky got some action. Keep reading! Because we need to find Jackson]**

Two days had gone by since the party and no one could find Jackson. At first they thought that he'd just gone back to his parent's house, but after finally reaching his father, they confirmed that he was officially missing. Apparently his father hadn't seen him since last summer, so he was kind of surprised that Jackson was back in town without getting in touch.

They had tried to search the woods again, without any trace of Jackson, they hadn't found a single clue to where he could be – and they were now starting to realize that this could be another kill. They just hadn't found Jackson yet. Lydia was so worried she had decided to start calling some of the people she knew at the party, she'd been doing it all day.

After the egg-breakfast that Vicky had made, everyone was in good spirits. It was like being in a military camp right after a week of hell without food or water, and they'd now been saved and everything was going to be okay. That was how this all felt, so no one was really worried about Jackson except Lydia. Scott had taken Derek, Isaac, Malia and Liam out in the woods to try and track him, while Vicky, Kira, Stiles and Lydia stayed back at Derek's loft.

It was probably the worst hours of Vicky's life. After Derek it had been kind of awkward to just be around Stiles, she felt like she was doing something bad, like really bad. She liked him, a lot, she'd realized that, and it had probably been there forever, she just never had him in front of her like she had him now. They were playing this boring board game to make the time pass.

She was looking at him uncontrollably, and every time she did, he looked at her and there was just this whole awkward situation where Stiles touched her hand by mistake and it felt like fireworks. Stiles felt it too, and when it happened he kind of just wanted to take her hand and hold it, but that would be awkward since their board game required both hands. He pulled his hand back, and he immediately felt bad about it. He got this sensation that he was letting her down, but he knew that couldn't be the fact. She hadn't shown him one sign since that kiss that she wanted him. There was no way, it was like it was with Lydia, she was just too good for him.

 **[o]**

Vicky decided that she wanted to redecorate her apartment, just a little. Re-arrange some furniture, just do something – so when she asked the others if they wanted to help her, only Stiles said yes. Of course. She thought, like it couldn't get any more awkward.

"I think I'm going to move the TV over where the bed stands, and then move the bed to where the TV was, and then I want to move those tables over there and maybe get up this picture I've been meaning to get up for months" she explained as she was pointing at the furniture and where they would stand to Stiles. He liked the idea, right now, her bed was the first thing you saw when you opened her door, it was like on display for everyone. Having it in a more, hidden position would be a nice thing since no one knocked in this place.

They started moving the TV, which was heavy, but because of Vicky's superhero powers, they were done in a second. She did most of the lifting. And when they were done, Vicky stood there proud of what they'd managed to do in there. It looked more cozy.

"This is so destroying the little testosterone I had" Stiles said as he fell into the bed, tired and sweaty from moving the furniture around. "It's like you chopped off my testicles and took them yourselves" he added. Vicky was in what should have been a bedroom, but what she used as a storage room, and pulled out this beautiful room divider that she'd found in a vintage store a few years back. She put it by the side of the bed, hiding it even more than before and smiled to Stiles whom was breathing like a dog.

"I think it looks great, I just need to get that picture up" she replied laughing. She stretched out her hand to Stiles, and just as he took it the fireworks started again. It was like electricity shooting up their arms, filling their bodies. Vicky gasped and looked down at Stiles who was feeling the exact same thing. He took her hand and she pulled him up. He landed so close to her that she could feel the tip of his nose against hers. His brown eyes staring into hers. She wanted him, his hand was still holding hers, and her mind wandered right back to that night when he kissed her. How intimate it had been. Stiles stepped back and started walking to the room where she had all her stuff, and Vicky felt the space between them expand until she couldn't feel it anymore. Damn it, she thought, she should have taken that opportunity.

She walked after him to the room and started searching through some old stuff that she had. Stiles pulled up this Beacon Hills lacrosse team sweater and looked at her confused holding it up.

"It was my brother's, he was the team captain actually" she said and smiled. She hadn't really thought about Matt for a long time. She always pushed him out of her thoughts. How she'd wished for him to get the same strength that she had. Maybe he would have been alive today.

"Cool" Stiles replied and smiled, but he immediately saw the impression the sweater had on Vicky. He could see the blank eyes, the thoughtful look on her face. "You should wear it" he said and smiled handing the sweater to her. Ever since his mom had died, he'd been holding on to this one item of his mom's, and it was a ring that she'd worn all the time. He'd hid it in his dresser in a sock for all these years, taking it out sometimes just to look at it. At one point he had it on a necklace around his neck, but it was so girly that it looked kind of weird him having it. Vicky smiled and pulled on the sweater, feeling the old perfume her brother had used fill her heart. She felt closer to him in a way, and that felt good.

She found the pictures she wanted to have on the walls, but the largest was actually a piece done by Vicky of Vicky. It was a large canvas, almost the same length as Vicky was tall. It was a self portrait that she'd painted a few months back. Stiles helped her carry it out of the room and she decided to have it on the wall over the TV, so she found a ladder and held it while Stiles climbed up. He hated heights, but he had to at least do something manly. He was sure she had a light bulb somewhere that needed to be changed.

He hadn't seen the picture before he got down from the ladder and took a few steps back. It was a white canvas, but the colors were many, and they showed half of Vicky's face through her eyes, the other half covered by her hand. It felt sad, and all though he had no knowledge about art at all, he knew that this was something dark, something she'd made when she was sad.

"It's beautiful" he said, admiring it.

"I like it, but now when I see it up on the wall it feels kind of strange having the largest picture on your wall of yourself" she replied as she was thinking about removing it.

"No, not at all. I mean, I can see that it's you, but it's not flashy or anything like that, it's nice" he said and smiled to her. They got some more pictures up on the wall, and they both collapsed into the couch after hours of hard work. Hard work for Stiles at least.

"You have a really nice place here" Stiles said and smiled looking out on all the stuff she had. It was all kinds of things, like sand from this beach in Mexico in a glass bottle, or a small plant with glitter on it, like who did that? But he loved it, the creativity she had was amazing, how she could make all these different colors just work together making the place look so homey and nice. He looked over at her, she'd placed her feet on the coffee table and her head was resting on the sofa.

"Thanks, I like it, but I guess it's kind of messy" she replied and chuckled. "I've always liked mess" she added and looked over at Stiles.

"Yeah me too, I'm organized in a way, but it's always messy" he replied.

"Like organized mess" Vicky said, putting a name to it. They laid there for a while, just looking at each other without saying anything. And it was the first time that Stiles had seen how hypnotizing her eyes were. They grew darker and darker the further out in the iris you looked.

"No sign of Jackson anywhere" Isaac said as he walked inside Vicky's apartment, seeing Stiles and Vicky lying on the couch up close. "Seriously, we have to stop meeting like this" he added and chuckled as he sat down beside Vicky.

"No sign of him?" Vicky asked to confirm, she ignored the other comment.

"No sign, I'm starting to think that he either disappeared on his own, or someone took him, and they know how to hide him" Isaac replied.

"It's so weird, I was standing in the kitchen beside him the whole night" Stiles said. "How could he just disappear without me even knowing?" he added.

"Maybe he just walked off with some girl" Isaac proposed.

"Maybe he walked off on purpose, what if whoever is killing these people looks like us?" Vicky said. Both Isaac and Stiles looked at her with widened eyes. "What if it can disguise itself as one of us?" she added.

 **[o]**

"We kind of thought about something" Vicky said as she looked at everyone who'd gathered in Derek's living room. Deaton had come too, because Vicky knew that they would need his help if they were ever going to find whoever did this to them. "Everyone who has been killed, has done it without defending themselves, and we know that it wasn't one of us" Vicky explained. "But what if it is one of us? We just can't see the difference" she added.

"What? You mean it's one of us?" Liam asked, obviously offended by her explanation.

"Yes and no. If someone is able to pose as one of us, it's not difficult to kill someone without making a sound" she said. "Ethan probably saw his brother, the way I felt Theo under my attack. I think that whoever is doing this is posing themselves as us" she explained and looked at Deaton. He nodded.

"Is that even possible?" Kira asked, she'd been so quiet in all of this, so Vicky was kind of surprised when she talked.

"It's possible, we call them skinwalkers" Deaton said looking at the kids gathered around him.

"Werewolves are skinwalkers" Derek said and looked at Deaton in confusion.

"Yes, but werewolves have a chosen form, you can only change into a wolf, there are hundreds of types of skinwalkers" Deaton said. "And some doesn't even have a chosen form" he explained.


	10. Jackson

**[Guys, I'm seriously wondering what you think. Do you like Vicky? I would anyways love to know what you guys think about this story]**

After hearing what Deaton had told them, they all kind of looked at each other differently. It had been a couple of days, no sign of Jackson, and now, everyone was turning against each other. They had no idea of knowing who was who, and after determining that they would start asking each other personal questions; something that only they would know about someone, it started to get chaotic. Random questions like; what did you say to me when we where at that place a few years back? Like anyone could remember that. It was like everyone waked up after a Hangover movie and everyone was blaming everyone for drugging them.

Stiles walked out on Derek's small terrace, if it could be called that, and stood there leaning over the railing looking out on the sun settling. Not long after Vicky walked out to join him, but she instantly felt the cold breeze on her arms. Shuddering, she walked over to Stiles and stood beside him looking at the sun.

"Are you cold?" he asked and looked at her, she nodded.

"It's okay, I just want to feel less like a zombie, the cold is soothing" she replied and smiled to him. He moped, he couldn't believe how someone could be so beautiful. In every smile she had this sadness, and all Stiles wanted was to make all her smiles happy smiles. He didn't want her to feel sorry. Suddenly he found himself taking her hand in hers, it was freezing cold. Vicky looked at him and smiled. He smiled too, she was shy. It wasn't something he'd seen in her before, this shyness where she would try not to look at him. He kind of liked it.

"How are you feeling, about all of this?" he asked, not letting go to her hand he shifted his position to look at her, but she didn't look at him.

"I'm scared" she replied.

"Why?" he asked, wondering what could make her scared. She seemed like the kind of person that would never even admit that she was the tiniest bit of scared.

"Because I'm scared that you're going to get hurt" she replied and looked at him. This time their eyes locked, and she took her free hand to feel his chin, to feel his neck, his hair. He was every bit as beautiful as he'd been all those years ago, but for a change, she had him right in front of her.

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but we have to do something" Isaac said as he opened the door to the terrace. She smiled to Stiles, and walked after Isaac back to the apartment.

It was messy, and Vicky had no idea of knowing whether or not this was going to end up in this huge tare in the group. She could see how Scott and Kira didn't snuggle up to each other anymore, or how Liam called his girlfriend 24/7, probably because no one else was really daring to talk to anyone. So, of course Stiles had an idea. Instead of sitting inside the damn apartment all day without even going outside to feel some fresh air on their faces, he proposed that they all went out in the woods and looked for Jackson. That way they could look for the guy at the same time as they got to do _something._ Not everyone was really feeling it, but Lydia straight through talked them into it, telling them if they didn't, she would personally start screaming until they were all outside the building. Let's just say that it worked. Within thirty minutes they were all ready to go out into the woods, and Vicky didn't want to leave Stiles out of her sight. Either this was a really good idea, or he was someone else dressed in his body.

 **[o]**

"Here's where the trail ended" Derek said as they were standing somewhere in the woods.

"Then I suppose we start to look from here" Kira said, her voice was still this light kind of cute voice that Vicky still hadn't gotten used to. Even though she'd been practically living with Kira for the last two months.

"We should split up" Liam said, but that made Derek's face go from serious, to killer-serious. It was a clear no from him.

"We have to split up, we can't walk around here like idiots in this large clumsy group" Scott said, replying to Derek's look. Vicky couldn't stop wondering why it was that even though Scott was the alpha, Derek never really bowed for him. Were they not a pack?

"Okay, we should be in groups of three" Malia said, she looked at everyone like she was choosing for her gym-team. "There should be at least one werewolf per team" she added.

"Kira and Lydia can come with me" Scott said, Derek nodded and they were off into the woods.

"Stiles, Malia and Liam should go together, that'll be two werewolves protecting Stiles" Derek smirked, making Stiles make this fake laugh. That made Derek, Isaac and Vicky a team, not awkward at all, Vicky thought as they started to wander off into the woods. It was still daylight, but there was this grey and dark feeling to the woods. Vicky could see the mist raising from the lower points of the forest, and she thought about the possibility that they wouldn't even see Jackson if he was two feet in front of them.

"We should search the ground, there can be some kind of underground system" Vicky pointed out as they were walking. Derek nodded. She looked on the ground until her eyes started to feel foggy as well, the daylight was disappearing and they had absolutely no idea what they were looking for.

"I mean, is there not any smell here at all?" Vicky asked, looking at Derek for an answer. He was highly concentrated, not only did he try to hear and smell everything around him, but Vicky's smell was making it hard for him to even separate her from the woods.

"All I can smell is you" Derek said and stopped. He looked back at her and sighed, "We're never going to find him" Derek added while Isaac walked up from behind Vicky.

"We will, we just have to, dig a little deeper" Vicky said and started searching the ground again, walking past Derek. She had this feeling, this horrid feeling that they weren't going to find Jackson alive. She had no idea where Lydia was, or Stiles, and she found herself worrying more about their safe-keeping than Jackson's, which was stupid. They were out there searching for this guy whom had been gone for days, and there was absolutely no sign of him. Suddenly there was a scream, not just any scream, Lydia's scream.

 **[o]**

They found her crouched over Jackson's body, it was fresh, and Vicky was starting to worry about Stiles, Malia and Liam, they hadn't gotten there yet and Lydia's scream could probably be heard by anything that moved and breathed in Beacon Hills. His body didn't look good, he'd been tortured, starved, he looked like just a fragment of what Jackson had been the night he disappeared. She'd kissed him, she could have been the last person he could call a friend to see him alive.

Kira kneeled down beside Lydia and tried to pull her from the body, but Lydia kept on hugging him, holding him like he was alive and well and they were all going home for some pizza. Like nothing had ever happened. She'd lost everyone around her that had meant something more to her than just a friend. And now Vicky was getting more worried about Stiles. Why wasn't he there yet?

Vicky started walking away from the others, thinking that if she called his name he would answer and they would come running down the hills. But he didn't answer. She had that same horrid feeling that something had gone wrong. What if this was the plan? To kill everyone one by one and then dump the bodies in plain sight so that they would know that they were next?

Suddenly she felt a hand covering her mouth, and several hands holding her still.

" _You're mine_ " the voice said. "Kill the others" the voice added, and suddenly she could see several shadows running down the hillside away from them. She tried to fight, she scratched and kicked and screamed but the hands were too strong, and before she could even try to warn the others, she felt something hitting her head, and everything around her blackened.

 **[o]**

Waking up was more painful than being hit in the head. She didn't know if the lights were off, or if she'd turned blind. She could hear someone breathing, but she had no idea where it was. She couldn't concentrate, this ringing sound in her hears, pain in her skull, she felt like she was about to die.

"Is someone there?" she asked carefully, oh how she hoped the others had gotten away. That Stiles had walked back to the car. That he was safe. That they were safe.

"Vicky?" a voice asked, and then she realized. Stiles weren't safe. He was right there with her.

"No, no, no, no" Vicky said as she realized it was him, he wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Vicky, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"You're not supposed to be here" she said, she tried to reach out with her hand, but she didn't get far, there was something stuck on her foot.

"Neither are you, where are you?" he asked, but Vicky didn't reply. For the first time in a really long time she felt tears streaming down her face. "Vicky, can you try to reach out for me?" Stiles asked, but he didn't get an answer. He heard her taking long deep breaths, but he didn't realize she was crying. She was so quiet. "Vicky, please answer me, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked again, this time he could feel this small touch on his knee, but it was only her fingertips.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You don't have to be sorry" he replied.

"Because ever since I met you, people have been falling dead around you" she replied.

"Yeah, well, honey, you should have thought about that before you joined them" Stiles replied. Vicky narrowed her eyes, and started to back away from him. This wasn't Stiles. Suddenly the lights went on and she looked up at the body of Stiles, but it wasn't him. She had to tell herself that over and over again. It wasn't Stiles, it wasn't Stiles. He took a grip around her hair and pulled her up from the concrete floors, and smiled. She screamed.

Everyone heard the scream, and they all went rabid. They knew that they were hurting Vicky, and there was nothing they could do. They'd decided to split them up, and while Stiles couldn't see any of the others he'd already noted that Malia and Derek was in there with him. Their blue eyes staring into the darkness, growling, trying to get out of the chains.

"Why are they hurting her?" Malia asked, but it only made Derek angrier, he could hear her screams, he could even hear the cuts, the hits, the kicks, and he wanted to get to her, but the chains were too strong.

"Derek we have to do something" Stiles said, him too trying to get out of the chains, but it was a waste. The chains were locked around their throats, and with every pull there was a small amount of electricity going through the chains, giving them small doses at the time. It was like being in a dog-collar.

"I know" Derek replied, growling as more electricity went through his body.

"Suddenly the door opened and someone came inside. Derek couldn't see what the man was holding in his hand before it started glowing blue with electricity.


	11. Finale

**[This chapter is going to be kind of absurd and it might not be suited for everyone, so I advice you to think twice about reading this chapter. This will also be the last chapter so far on this story, so I hope you like it! ]**

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you're in class and then you're suddenly naked and everyone's laughing at you and pointing? That was what this felt like, only no one was pointing, and no one was laughing. It was completely silence around Vicky. She looked around to see them all there. All of her friends were lying in a circle around her, all knocked unconscious. One by one they started waking up, but before she got to stop any of them, Derek ran right towards her, and hit a wall of electricity. Inside the circle with Vicky was a man.

"Bad wolf" the man said and chuckled. It was like looking at Vicky's father. He had the same blue eyes, the same facial structure with high cheekbones and a strong jaw.

"Dad?" she asked, and looked up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, not really, but I liked the symbol of him being here today" he replied.

"What do you want?" Isaac yelled, he was right outside the inner circle. They couldn't move, and Vicky was starting to see where this was going. She'd heard Deaton talk about how skinwalkers often did what they did to play practical jokes. Destroying relationships, steal money, those kind of things. But he also had told them about those who did what they did to draw powers from others. Some skinwalkers were known to be able to suck the power out of something supernatural, absorbing their powers.

"I want her powers, but after observing you for a while, we started to see the positive sides to taking all of you" he explained, walking in circles around Vicky. She tried not to look at him. "You see, we have already taken the powers from your other friends, but we need more" he added. Out from the shadows behind around them emerged three werewolves and a Kanima. Between them came other men and women, their looks turned into Vicky's friends. One of them even looked just like her. Only Vicky had bruises and cuts and marks all over her body. She couldn't even open one of her eyes. She felt drained.

"Come on then, try me!" Liam growled, they all started to change into werewolves, Kira drew her sword, and while they all looked terrifying, Stiles and Lydia stood there without anything to defend themselves.

"Let them go" Vicky said, trying to stand on her feet. Stiles' heart sank when he saw how crippled she looked. Blood was smeared all over her clothes, and her leather jacket had been stripped away from her. She looked so small and vulnerable. The man looking as her father looked down at her and smiled. He took her by her arm and hoisted her up to his level. Derek was about to run into the electrical circle again when Vicky screamed "STOP" to him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them" she said, as she closed her eyes hard, and opened them again, seeing the sand storm around everyone. Only this time it was different around the werewolves, this time she could see their human forms inside their werewolf forms. She looked at the man in front of him, and he looked like what you would call something from the deepest parts of hell. He didn't have teeth, his mouth was open in what looked like a scream, and his eyes were large and hollow. His arms were thin as a skeleton, and his fingers had long claws. So this was their true form?

"Oh, honey I would love to see you stop us, but as you can see it's only us here and they're out there" the man said. "So I'll have you all to myself" he added with a smirk on his face.

It all happened so fast; suddenly she could see her friends fighting for their lives against what looked like their best friends. Someone was on top of Lydia, a Kanima, it was about to slit her throat when Liam intervened an clawed its throat out. Stiles was trying to fight off someone who looked like Vicky, he was doing a good job, but the version of herself was better. Suddenly Stiles was on the floor, and Vicky screamed on the top of her lounges for someone to help her, but then she felt something hit her in her back.

She immediately turned and found the version of her father hovering over her. If she could just get him to the electricity the job would be done. She got up to her feet and kicked him hard in the stomach, but he almost didn't finch. He came at her with a knife, but she ducked, his eyes were wild. He attacked her again, this time, she was cut on her arm by the knife, but it wasn't deep. She could survive it. Another attack, but this time he got her right in her stomach. She lost her breath, and stood there for a second, looking at the wild man's eyes, how they were searching for her powers.

She took a step back, and felt the knife glide out of her stomach, and then this warm sensation filled her body.

"Vicky! No!" Stiles screamed as he ran towards her, stopping right outside the circle. He could see the blood searing down her stomach. He felt helpless. His friends were loosing. Vicky stumbled. She looked at Stiles, and she saw the comfort in his eyes. She would fight until she was dead. She could feel the burning sensation of her healing process starting, but she ignored it as best as she could and turned towards her attacker.

"I'm not just a girl" she said and looked deeply into his eyes. She started to walk around in the circle. "I'm an amazon" she said. If she was going to die, she was going to die in battle. She screamed as she attacked him, and for a brief second she couldn't understand what was happening to her. It was like this blue light flashed out of her, and when she hit the man, he flew back and into the electricity. It was like he was stuck there, his body just shook from the electricity coursing through his body. Suddenly there was a flicker in the lights around them, and Vicky saw for the first time where they were. They were in a large concrete building filled with what looked like old desks. The man was dead, and the electricity went down. Vicky saw her friends winning, one by one they killed the skinwalkers, and one by one they looked to Vicky to see if she was still what they'd seen for a flicker of a second. Suddenly her friends came rushing to her, her healing was almost complete, the burning was disappearing. She looked to Stiles and saw him hugging Lydia, whom was clearly traumatized by everything that had happened. Even though she'd learned a lot of fighting skills from Parrish, she hadn't learned it all.

Stiles watched Vicky as she proved to Isaac and Derek that she was whole, that there was nothing wrong with her. As she now learned, bruises were harder to heal than wounds, but she could finally see through both of her eyes. When they were all leaving, Vicky walked over to Stiles and took his hand and pulled him towards her and kissed him. She had been waiting for it to happen. It wasn't a soft or warm kiss, it was a messy and hard kiss and it lasted for like seemed forever. He took his hands around her and pulled her closer, and for a second they both opened their eyes and drew back a little, looking at each other. He had a cut on his forehead and his nose had been bleeding, but apart from that it was only a few visible bruises.

"I thought I would never see you again" he said, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't die that easily" she replied and chuckled.

"Obviously" he commented as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but…"

"Shut up Isaac" Vicky said under the kiss, making both Vicky and Stiles chuckle.

 **[o]**

After a quick check up at the hospital, they were all cleared and sent home by Melissa, whom also was angry with Scott for not returning her calls for the last week. Apparently there were two letters from two colleges for him at home.

Vicky got a ride from Derek with Isaac and they went home to their apartments, finally they had the space they had been wanting for weeks.

"Why did you come back?" Vicky asked them as she stood outside the loft-door.

"I had this feeling in my gut" Derek replied, "Never felt anything like it" he added.

"Derek called me so I kind of just came on his orders" he replied. Vicky suddenly drew Derek in for a hug, this bear hug where she squeezed as hard as she could. And Derek did the same. It felt like a goodbye, but Derek had this feeling that he would see her around. She then withdrew from Derek and gave Isaac the same one, only she asked him if he wanted to stay back, stay with her.

"I'm sorry Vick, but I'll visit you as often as I can" he replied and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"See you guys around then" she said and smiled as she rushed up the stairs to find her shower and get all of this blood and dirt off of her.

A shower had never really felt any better, and when she was done she walked out into the living room and put on some music. She didn't feel like celebrating. Jackson was dead, and they'd barely had the time to have a funeral for the twins and Peter. She was about to lie down in her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled and sat down on her bed, looking directly at the door. Stiles opened the door and walked to the couch where he leaned towards it and looked at her smiling.

"You came in didn't you?" she asked, and he just started nodding smiling.

"I knew it!" she said happily and jumped up from the bed and gave him a big hug. "I knew you would get in!" she added and kissed him.

"You wanna know the best part?" he asked and kissed her again, she raised her eyebrows, "I found a place for both of us" he added and kissed her again.


End file.
